White Lies
by kimkira
Summary: Berawal dari beberapa pertengkaran kecil di awal pertemuan mereka, seorang Kim Jaejoong menarik perhatian Jung Yunho. Namun, suatu hari sebuah rahasia yang menyangkut masa lalu Jaejoong terkuak.
1. Chapter 1

Di antara anak kecil yang berlarian di taman, aku melihatnya. Iya, tak salah lagi itu dia. Ia duduk termenung di kursi roda dengan tatapan kosong. Ia hanya menatap kolam ikan di hadapannya tanpa bergeming sedikitpun. Tak terasa air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut mataku. Kenapa? Kenapa dia ada di tempat seperti ini dengan kondisi yang seperti itu?

Kemudian dia menoleh ke arahku. Aku tersentak, dengan cepat kuusap air mataku menggunakan telapak tangan. Dia tersenyum tipis ke arahku. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah dia mengenaliku? Tanpa sadar, kakiku sudah melangkah menghampirinya. Dia masih tersenyum disana dengan bibirnya yang pucat.

"Hai" sapaku pelan sambil melambaikan tangan kananku. Dia terdiam sesaat. Aku menunggunya berbicara. Tapi tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia hanya terus tersenyum. Dalam hati aku merutuki dirinya yang tak jua membuka mulutnya. Rasa sakit itu datang lagi. Air mataku kembali menetes. Aku tidak tahan. Tanpa sadar aku sudah berlari meninggalkannya dengan bercururan air mata. Tidak, dia tidak mengingatku. Langkahku terhenti. Kakiku tak mampu lagi berlari. Terlalu lemas bahkan, hingga aku tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhku sendiri. Aku hanya terisak, dalam kesendirian. Tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri.

.

* * *

.

Aku mematut diri di depan kaca mengenakan seragam pakaian lengkapku. Kutatap pantulan diriku di cermin dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Kutarik kedua sudut bibirku membentuk sebuah lengkungan senyum yang indah.

"kau memang sempurna, Kim Jaejoong" ucapku sambil menjentikkan jari ke arah cermin. Kemudian aku berbalik dan meraih tas yang tergeletak diatas meja. Kulangkahkan kaki keluar kamar, bersiap untuk berangkat.

Aku berdiri menyandarkan punggungku pada tiang halte. Kupasang headset di telingaku, mendengarkan lagu-lagu kesukaan dari mp3player kecil yang kuselipkan di kantongku. Beberapa kali aku melongokkan kepalaku ke kanan, menunggu sebuah bus muncul dari tikungan jalan. Bus yang akan membawaku ke kampus baruku. Sesekali kulirik jam tanganku sambil harap-harap cemas. Bus yang kutunggu tak jua muncul. Kuhela nafas sesekali. Aku tak ingin telat datang ke kampus di hari pertamaku. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pertamaku menduduki bangku kuliah. Lima menit kemudian, sebuah bus berwarna merah muncul, bus yang sudah kutunggu. Bus itu tepat berhenti di depanku. Kemudian aku naik dan mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang.

Kusandarkan kepala ke belakang sembari mengamati jalanan kota Chungnam. Masih dengan lagu-lagu yang mengalun melalui headset yang terpasang di telingaku. Semilir angin mulai menerpa dari celah kaca jendela bus yang terbuka. Ah, suasana seperti ini membuatku ngantuk. Tanpa sadar aku menguap. Kupejamkan mataku. bukan bermaksud untuk tidur, hanya ingin menikmati kesejukan pagi hari di kota Chungnam. Aku hampir saja terhanyut ketika akhirnya bus berhenti dan menghenyakkanku. Memaksaku untuk membuka mata karena bus berhenti di tempat yang aku tuju. Kulangkahkan kaki turun dari bus yang kutumpangi. Kutatap sebuah universitas yang berdiri megah di hadapanku. Sebuah senyuman terukir sempurna di bibirku. Chungnam National University, begitulah nama yang terpampang di gerbang universitas ini.

.

* * *

.

Kujatuhkan tubuhku di sebuah kursi di sudut ruangan kelas. Kuamati seisi ruang kelas yang hampir dipenuhi mahasiswa yang terlalu bersemangat menghadapi hari pertamanya sehingga kelas begitu riuh. Beberapa dari mereka sudah berkenalan dan asyik mengobrol. Kurasakan sebuah tepukan kecil di bahuku dari arah belakang. Kuputar kepalaku kebelakang, mencari sosok yang baru saja mengagetkanku. Kudapati seorang gadis tengah tersenyum canggung sambil memperlihatkan telapak tangannya.

"hai" sapanya dengan agak kaku.

"namaku Eunhee. Jang Eunhee. Siapa namamu?" lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum. Oh, namanya Eunhee ternyata. Kembali sesuatu menepuk pelan bahuku.

"Yah, siapa namamu?" ulangnya sekali lagi. Aku terperanjat. Ah, bodoh sekali aku sampai lupa mengucapkan namaku dan malah terbengong sendiri.

"Aku Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong. Senang berkenalan denganmu" kusunggingkan bibirku membentuk sebuah senyuman. Eunhee balas tersenyum, kemudian ia kembali ke bangkunya yang penuh dengan gerombolan gadis disana. Kemudian kudengar mereka tertawa tawa setelah Eunhee bercerita tentang sesuatu. Ah, kupikir mereka sedang membicarakanku. Terlihat sekali dari bahasa tubuh mereka yang sesekali melihat ke arahku di tengah pembicaraan mereka. Kuhela nafas dalam dalam kemudian menyandarkan tubuhku ke kursi.

"Kenapa wanita suka sekali bergosip?" gumamku dalam hati. Kusematkan kembali headset di telingaku, alunan lagu kembali mengisi otakku. Kupejamkan mataku menikmati setiap nada yang terdengar di telingaku. Hingga kemudian kudengar ribut-ribut di kelas.

"Ah, gadis-gadis itu berisik lagi." Gumamku kesal hingga aku terpaksa membuka mataku dan melepaskan sepasang headset di telingaku. Aku membuka mulutku ingin meneriaki mereka, namun urung kulakukan ketika aku melihat sosok pria bertubuh tinggi, dengan kulitnya yang kecoklatan, dan mata musangnya yang menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan acuh. Aku terperanjat. Selama beberapa saat aku hanya mampu menatapnya.

"Dia.. bukankah?" gumamku dalam hati. Ia melangkah gontai ke arahku. Kutatap lekat-lekat tubuhnya hingga akhirnya ia menjatuhkan dirinya di sebuah bangku yang terletak di sebelah kanan bangkuku. Mataku masih tak mampu lepas darinya.

"Hei, aku bukan maling. Daritadi kau menatapku seolah aku ini pelaku tindak kriminal. Itu mengerikan" ucapnya ketus. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan terganggu. Kami saling menatap, cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya dia kembali buka suara.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menatapku?" tanyanya dengan nada iritasi. Aku mengerjap, kaget.

"Ah lagi lagi aku melakukan hal bodoh." Pikirku sambil memukuli kepalaku pelan. Ah, bodoh sekali kau Kim Jaejoong.

"Hei, jangan bilang kau ini gila" sebuah suara kembali terdengar dari sisi kananku. Ah, menyebalkan sekali dia menyebutku gila. Kutatap si pemilik suara dengan tampang sebal.

"Aku hanya salah mengira. Kupikir kau temanku dari Seoul. Aku punya teman yang hampir mirip denganmu. Kalau dilihat sekilas memang kalian mirip" ujarku menjelaskan sambil menahan emosi karena sudah dikatai gila olehnya. Kulihat dia hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian ia melipat tangannya dan membenamkan kepala pada lipatan tangannya.

"Aish, menyebalkan sekali" rutukku dalam hati. Kembali kupasang headset di telinga dan membiarkan diriku tenggelam dalam lantunan lagu-lagu dari mp3playerku. Perlahan, kupejamkan mataku tanpa mempedulikan lagi keadaan sekitarku.

**Author POV**

Jaejoong kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Ia bahkan tak segan-segan bernyanyi dalam kelas sambil menggerakkan kepalanya seirama alunan musik yang ia dengarkan dari mp3player nya. Ia hanya bernyanyi lirih sebenarnya. Hanya beberapa orang yang duduk di dekatnya yang mampu mendengarkan suaranya. Termasuk pria yang tadi sempat berdebat dengannya. Pria itu bangun dari posisinya, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Ditatapnya Jaejoong yang sedang asyik sendiri.

"berisik sekali" gumamnya. Tapi matanya tak mampu lepas dari Jaejoong, ia terus mengamatinya. Perlahan pria itu tersenyum kecil. Jaejoong yang merasa ada yang memperhatikannya cepat menoleh ke arah kanan. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Pria yang ditatap Jaejoong tersebut terperanjat namun ia tak mampu melepaskan tatapannya dari Jaejoong.

"Gawat. Aku tertangkap basah sedang menatapnya" Batin pria tampan tersebut. Ia masih menatap Jaejoong dengan gugup. Tanpa terduga, Jaejoong malah menjulurkan lidahnya. Ternyata Jaejoong masih kesal dengan pria itu. Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan musik. Pria di sebelahnya hanya terkikik kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang seperti anak kecil.

Seketika Jaejoong melepas headsetnya ketika seorang dosen wanita memasuki kelasnya. Ditatapnya dosen itu dari atas ke bawah. Dosen itu mengenakan High Heels yang bisa dibilang.. err.. tinggi? Ya, whatever lah. Yang jelas high heels itu membuat cara berjalannya terlihat tak nyaman. Ia masih muda, cantik, tapi menor. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong mengernyit sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang Queen size nya. Ia menyimpan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Ditatapnya langit-langit kamarnya. Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya perlahan. Mengingat perkenalannya dengan pria menyebalkan di kampus tadi.

**Flashback**

"Hei, kau" sebuah suara terdengar dari sebelah kanan Kim Jaejoong, membuatnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang pria menyebalkan yang daritadi duduk disana menatap ke arahnya.

"kau memanggilku?" jawab Jaejoong asal sambil menunjuk ke wajahnya. Pria itu hanya mendengus kesal kemudian memungut pulpen milik Jaejoong yang terletak di atas meja.

"Tidak, aku memanggil nyamuk yang terus saja berputar-putar di atas kepalamu. Kupinjam pulpenmu" Jawab pria itu tak kalah asal. Kemudian ia mencoret-coret bukunya dengan pulpen yang ia ambil dari meja Jaejoong.

"yah, kau tidak sopan sekali" gerutu jaejoong. "ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" ucap Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan Pria itu.

"Jung" Jawabnya singkat tanpa melihat ke arah Jaejoong. Masih sibuk dengan coretan-coretan di hadapannya"

"hanya Jung?" cecar Jaejoong sebal, merasa diacuhkan.

"Jung Yunho. Panggil saja aku Yunho. Ahh, kenapa kau ini bawel sekali seperti gadis-gadis? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang menggambar? Kau membuat maha karyaku terlihat buruk" keluh pria yang menyebut dirinya Jung Yunho itu. Matanya menatap ke arah Jaejoong yang lagi-lagi raut mukanya terlihat sebal.

"Yah! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali!" Ucap Jaejoong tanpa sadar dengan nada yang agak tinggi. Membuat seisi kelas yang semula hening langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi kelas dengan canggung. Merasa malu telah mengacaukan suasana kelas.

"Mian.." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kaku. Seisi kelas kembali ke tempat semula, menyimak pengenalan materi dari Miss. Han. Yunho hanya terkikik geli. Bagi Yunho, itu lucu. Tapi bagi Jaejoong? Memalukan pastinya. Diliriknya Yunho dengan tatapan sebalnya.

"Puas kau?" bisik Jaejoong lirih dengan nada sebal. Namun masih bisa terdengar di telinga Yunho. Lagi-lagi Yunho terkikik.

"Bawel" balas Yunho sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Membuat Jaejoong mendengus kesal dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Yunho

**Flashback end**

Jaejoong kembali menghela nafas. Perlahan ia kembali membuka matanya. Ia menoleh ke meja di sebelah ranjangnya. Terdapat sebuah pigura kecil berisi fotonya bersama teman lelakinya yang terlihat saling merangkul.

"Tadi sejenak kupikir Jung Yunho itu kau. Jika aku hanya melihatnya sekilas, dia mirip denganmu. Lagipula kenapa aku bodoh sekali tadi? Jelas-jelas kau sudah memutuskan hubungan kita dan memilih kuliah ke luar negeri. Kau tak mungkin punya wajah untuk menemuiku lagi. Dasar pria bodoh. Beraninya kau memutuskanku." Entah sejak kapan Jaejoong sudah berurai air mata. Hatinya sesak menatap selembar foto dalam pigura itu. Dipeluknya pigura kecil itu, hingga akhirnya ia tertidur.

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya dan mendengus kesal ketika memasuki kelas. Bangku yang tersisa hanya di sebelah Yunho. Dan pria itu sudah duduk santai sambil membaca buku di tangan kirinya sambil memainkan sebuah pulpen di tangan kanannya. Jaejoong melangkah cepat menuju bangkunya. Dengan agak sebal Jaejoong melemparkan tas nya sembarangan ke atas mejanya. Diliriknya Yunho tajam. Namun Yunho hanya terfokus pada sebuah buku di tangannya. Lebih tepatnya berpura-pura fokus karena sebenarnya ia sudah mengamati tingkah Jaejoong sejak Jaejoong memasuki kelas dan itu membuatnya ingin tertawa.

Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan pria di sebelahnya itu. Tapi dalam hati ia masih kesal. "Kenapa harus di sebelah pria ini lagi?" rutuknya dalam hati. Sejenak ia merenung dan kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. Ditatapnya wajah Yunho lekat. Mau tak mau konsentrasi Yunho buyar seketika. Ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah Jaejoong semakin mendekat ke wajahnya. Semakin dekat, Yunho menelan ludah. Apa yang sebenarnya akan Jaejoong lakukan? Wajah Yunho mulai gugup ketika wajah mereka hanya berjarak 2 inch. Yunho menatap Jaejoong lekat.

"Kembalikan pulpenku" ucap Jaejoong datar tepat di depan Yunho sambil merampas pulpen yang berada di tangan kanan Yunho. Seketika itu juga Jaejoong kembali ke tempatnya. Yunho terperanjat, tak percaya dengan kejadian barusan.

"Kau mau main-main denganku rupanya Kim Jaejoong, baiklah" Gumam Yunho sambil tersenyum kecil.

-**TBC-**

Ini FF YunJae pertama author. mian kalau masih jelek/acak acakan /deepbow/

Aku tunggu review nya ya~ butuh banyak masukan ^^;)

gamsha~~ ^^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Jaejoong tertegun. Ditatapnya gadis di hadapannya dengan penuh rasa tak percaya. Ia membeku. Tak tahu apa reaksi yang harus ia berikan terhadap gadis ini.

"Jaejoong-aa.." Panggil gadis di hadapannya sambil meraih tangan kanan Jaejoong, menggenggamnya menggunakan kedua tangannya yang mungil. Ditatapnya Jaejoong dengan penuh arti. Matanya menatap penuh harap. Menanti sebuah kata "iya" dari mulut namja dihadapannya.

"Eunhee-ya.. mianhae." Hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari mulut Jaejoong. Perlahan tangan Jaejoong menggusur kedua tangan mungil yang tengah menggenggamnya. Gadis itu menggeleng kecil. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan air mata yang mulai terlihat menggenang di kedua sudut matanya. Kembali digenggamnya tangan Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Wae? Kau tidak menyukaiku? Kita bisa memulainya pelan-pelan Jaejoong-aa.." Pinta Eunhee dengan wajahnya yang mulai terlihat menyedihkan. Jaejoong terlihat iba mendengar perkataan Eunhee. Tapi ia tak mungkin menerima pernyataan cinta Eunhee yang baru saja satu minggu dikenalnya. Jaejoong menghela nafas. Dilihatnya Eunhee yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon khas gadis-gadis yang tidak ingin cintanya ditolak. Jaejoong memutar otaknya. Ia kembali menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku gay Eunhee-ya." Ucap Jaejoong. Kini Eunhee yang dibuat tak percaya. Ia mendongak, menatap lurus-lurus ke dalam manik mata Jaejoong. Mata Jaejoong tidak menunjukkan bahwa Jaejoong berbohong. Ia serius dengan ini. Tapi, hati Eunhee tak ingin menerima. Jaejoong tak mungkin seorang gay. Ia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Kali ini dengan kencang.

"Kau berbohong padaku Jaejoong-aa. Kau tak mungkin seorang gay. Kau membenciku, huh?" Ucap Eunhee dengan nada yang agak ditinggikan. Eunhee tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya. Tak urung wajah cantiknya kini basah dengan air mata. Bahkan make up nya yang tipis pun ikut luntur. Jaejoong terperanjat. Ia bingung. Tanpa sadar, tubuhnya telah merengkuh tubuh mungil Eunhee. Memeluknya, bermaksud untuk menenangkan.

"Aku tidak berbohong Eunhee-ya.. aku serius. Aku ini seorang gay." Jaejoong kembali mengulangi perkataannya sambil mengusap pelan punggung Eunhee. Eunhee semakin terisak. Baru pertama kali ini ia ditolak oleh seorang namja. Ia baru tahu sesakit ini ternyata rasanya ditolak. Biasanya ia-lah yang menolak banyak namja yang menembaknya. Mungkin ini yang disebut karma, pikirnya. Perlahan Eunhee melepas pelukan Jaejoong, ditatapnya mata Jaejoong sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Arasseo. Maaf sudah mengganggumu. Aku pergi dulu" Ucap Eunhee sambil memaksakan senyum kemudian berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong. Hatinya serasa luluh lantak karena penolakan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap punggung Eunhee yang mulai menjauh dan kemudian menghilang. Jaejoong kembali menghela nafas. Ia telah menyakiti hati seorang gadis. Ia mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sebuah bangku panjang di bawah pohon tak jauh darinya.

"Kau yang membuatku jadi gay. Dan kau meninggalkanku" Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang. Menatap langit, tatapannya menerawang. Rasa sesak itu datang lagi, memenuhi dadanya. Sekuat tenaga dia berusaha menahan supaya tidak menangis. Namun hatinya menolak, terlalu sakit untuk tidak menangis. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. menangis sejadinya. Tak ada isakan keluar, hanya saja bahunya bergetar hebat.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, seorang pria mengamatinya sejak tadi. Ia bersembunyi dibalik pohon, mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Jaejoong. Ia mendengar semuanya. Berawal dari pernyataan cinta Eunhee dan berakhir dengan penolakan dari Jaejoong dan sebuah pengakuan bahwa dirinya gay. Dan sekarang, ia melihat Jaejoong yang sedang menangis. Terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Membuat dadanya serasa sesak melihat Jaejoong yang seperti itu. Namun, ia tak mungkin hadir begitu saja di sisi Jaejoong dan menenangkannya. Ia pikir saat ini Jaejoong butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

.

* * *

.

"Jaejoong-aa" Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan gontai sontak menoleh ke asal suara yang meneriakkan namanya. Dilihatnya Yunho tengah berlari ke arahnya. Jaejoong kemudian kembali berjalan menuju gerbang kampus dengan cuek. Dirasakannya sebuah rangkulan di bahunya. Yunho tengah berjalan sejajar dengannya sambil merangkul bahunya dengan napas yang terengah-engah karena berlari mengejar Jaejoong.

"Yah.. kenapa kau tidak menungguku dan malah terus berjalan meninggalkanku? Kau jahat sekali Kim Jaejoong" Jaejoong hanya mendelik menatap Yunho yang sok menderita hanya karena ditinggal seperti itu. Ternyata Jaejoong masih merasa sebal dengan pria ini. Ditatapnya lengan Yunho yang melingkar di bahunya dengan tatapan iritasi.

"Jangan sok akrab" Ucap Jaejoong singkat. Kemudian kembali berjalan mendahului Yunho dengan langkah panjang-panjang. Berharap ia bisa meninggalkan Yunho. namun perkiraannya salah. Kaki Yunho lebih panjang darinya. Bahkan sekarang Yunho sedang berjalan mundur di depannya sambil tersenyum tengil. Jaejoong cemberut. Ia hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Tak mau menatap wajah Yunho.

"Hei, namja cantik tidak boleh galak" Ucap Yunho santai sambil meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Mendadak langkah Jaejoong terhenti. Sontak langkah Yunho ikut terhenti. Ditatapnya Jaejoong lekat. Ia masih menunduk, tapi Yunho tahu ada yang berkecamuk dalam pikiran Jaejoong.

Jaejoong teringat kembali. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Yunho barusan, sama persis dengan apa yang diucapkan mantan kekasihnya. Jaejoong kembali merasakan sakit di hatinya. Sudah dua kali Yunho membuatnya teringat pada mantan kekasihnya itu. Jaejoong memegang dadanya yang terasa perih. Yunho yang melihat itu spontan memegangi lengan Jaejoong dan mengangkat dagu Jaejoong agar Yunho dapat melihat wajahnya. Jaejoong menangis, tepat di depan matanya. Yunho terperanjat. Ia belum siap melihat Jaejoong menangis di jarak sedekat ini. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit melihat Jaejoong menangis. Seakan-akan ia mampu merasakan apa yang tengah dirasakan Jaejoong.

"Hei, kau menangis?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengusap buliran air mata di pipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkejut, dengan cepat ditepisnya tangan Yunho dan mengusap airmatanya.

"Aku hanya kelilipan" Jaejoong berdalih. Kemudian melangkah cepat mendahului Yunho. tiba-tiba langkah Jaejoong tertahan karena sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya. ia menoleh ke arah Yunho yang sedang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat. Kuantar kau pulang" Ucap Yunho sambil menggandeng Jaejoong menuju Audi hitamnya tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang terkejut hanya mampu mengikuti langkah Yunho.

.

* * *

.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Ucap Yunho membuka pembicaraan setelah tiba di rumah Jaejoong. Matanya berkeliling melihat seisi rumah Jaejoong. "rapi sekali" pikir Yunho.

"begitulah" jawab Jaejoong singkat sambil menaruh tas nya di meja belajar kemudian keluar lagi menemui Yunho yang sedang asyik mengamati hiasan rumah milik Jaejoong.

"Jangan sembarangan menyentuh. Itu mahal" Ucap Jaejoong agak ketus. Membuat Yunho mengalihkan tangannya dari hiasan-hiasan rumah milik Jaejoong. Diliriknya Jaejoong dengan sebal.

"Kau ini galak sekali" Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya menatap namja cantik dihadapannya. Jaejoong menatapnya datar, tanpa ekspresi.

"Pulanglah, sudah sore" Jaejoong mengamati matahari yang mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat melalui jendela rumahnya. Yunho tak menjawab, ia melangkah menuju sofa di ruang tamu Jaejoong dan merebahkan dirinya disana. Jaejoong yang melihat tingkah Yunho nampak bingung.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin menginap" Cecar Jaejoong. Yunho dengan santainya mengambil remote TV dan menonton channel kesukaannya tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Jangan sampai ibumu mencarimu" Jaejoong mendengus kesal dan kemudian masuk ke kamarnya untuk mandi. Yunho hanya melirik Jaejoong sambil terkikik geli. "dia pikir aku anak kecil apa?" gumam Yunho sambil melanjutkan menonton acara favoritnya.

.

* * *

.

"Kudengar dia gay hyung" Ucap seorang namja bertubuh tinggi sekitar 190cm. Ia menyodorkan selembar map coklat yang tersegel kepada pria yang tengah duduk santai di hadapannya. Pria yang tengah duduk santai itu mengambil amplop coklat yang terletak di mejanya. Membukanya perlahan kemudian mengeluarkan isinya. Diambilnya selembar foto yang terselip disana. Diamatinya foto itu dengan seksama. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan indah.

"Kim Jaejoong, cantik sekali. Changmin-aa, dia target ku selanjutnya. Mulai besok aku akan mulai mendekatinya" Ucap namja itu sambil menyelipkan ujung foto tersebut ke dalam bibirnya. Ia menerawang sambil tersenyum penuh makna. Sedang menyiapkan beberapa siasat untuk mendekati Kim Jaejoong. pria yang dipanggil Changmin tadi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak mengerti dengan kelakuan "hyung" nya itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kim Junsu, Hyung?" Tanya Changmin hati-hati. Membuat raut pria di hadapannya merubah raut mukanya yang semula tersenyum menjadi serius. Dia menatap Changmin dalam-dalam. Kemudian ia melipat tangannya di atas mejanya dan menopang dagunya di atas lipatan tangannya.

"Dia terlalu jual mahal, changmin-aa. Aku bosan. Dia pikir dia sedang berurusan dengan siapa. Aku, Park Yoochun. Pewaris Park corp." Yoochun menunjukkan muka sebalnya pada Changmin. Changmin ingin tertawa, namun ia menahannya. Bagaimana pun Ayah Yoochun adalah bos ayahnya, dan berarti Yoochun pun adalah atasannya. Maka sebisa mungkin Changmin menjaga sikap di hadapan Yoochun.

"Tentang Kim Jaejoong, bagaimana pendapatmu?" Yoochun bertanya sambil melambaikan foto Jaejoong di hadapan Changmin. Changmin terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Dia cantik hyung. Jujur, aku juga tertarik padanya" Ucap Changmin tanpa ragu. Yoochun mengernyitkan dahi menatap Changmin. Changmin yang menangkap sinyal buruk dari tatapan Yoochun, segera berdalih.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu. Aku bukan gay sepertimu hyung" Balas Changmin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia memang bukan gay, tapi ia mengakui Kim Jaejoong memang sangat cantik bagi ukuran pria. Yoochun menghela napasnya. Ia percaya Changmin tak akan merebut apa yang sudah diincarnya. Terlebih lagi Changmin bukanlah gay seperti dirinya. Ia kembali menatap foto Jaejoong, dirabanya foto Jaejoong dari rambut, pipi, hidung, dan bibir. Seakan ia menyentuh manusia yang ada di foto itu.

"Kau begitu indah, Kim Jaejoong. aku harus mendapatkanmu" Gumam Yoochun sambil menyeringai.

.

* * *

.

"Jaejoong-aa, aku ngantuk" Yunho memasuki kamar Jaejoong sambil mengucek matanya dan merengek seperti anak kecil. Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya sambil membaca buku terlihat tak menghiraukan rengekan Yunho

"Tidurlah di kamar tamu" Balas Jaejoong tanpa melihat ke arah Yunho. matanya masih tertuju pada buku yang dibacanya. Yunho mendengus kesal. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Yah! Sudah kubilang tidurlah di kamar tamu" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Kau bahkan tidak menaruh ranjang di kamar tamu" Ucap Yunho cuek, ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Jaejoong terperanjat. Benar apa yang dikatakan Yunho. ia belum membeli ranjang untuk ia tempatkan di kamar tamu. Ia menoleh ke arah Yunho bersiap ingin mengusirnya lagi. Namun dilihatnya Yunho telah terlelap sehingga ia urung melakukannya.

"Dia bahkan membuka mulutnya saat tidur. Dasar" Jaejoong tersenyum geli, ditariknya sebuah selimut untuk menyelimuti badan Yunho. ditatapnya lekat wajah yang sedang tidur itu. Kemudian ia beralih ke sebuah pigura di meja kecilnya. Diambilnya pigura itu dan dihadapkannya pada Yunho yang sedang tertidur.

"Hei, lihat pria yang sedang tidur itu. Dia pria yang aku bilang mirip denganmu jika hanya dilihat sekilas. Dia membuatku teringat padamu" Jaejoong menghela nafas. Cukup. Ia tak mau seperti ini. Mungkin ia harus belajar melepaskan pria yang ada di foto itu. Jaejoong beranjak dari ranjang, menarik sebuah laci paling bawah meja kecilnya dan menyimpan pigura itu disana. Berharap ia tak akan teringat lagi pada seseorang dalam pigura itu. Meskipun tidak mungkin ia akan langsung lupa, tapi ia harus mulai belajar melupakan. Ia yakin, sedikit demi sedikit ia akan melupakan pria itu.

Jaejoong kembali ke ranjangnya. Dilihatnya Yunho sudah benar-benar terbang ke alam mimpi. Jaejoong mengernyit, memikirkan sesuatu. Berarti malam ini ia akan tidur bersama Yunho? Jaejoong menghela napas. Perlahan ia mulai merebahkan tubuhnya membelakangi Yunho. pikirannya masih berkecamuk. Berkali-kali Jaejoong berpindah posisi tidur. Ia tidak bisa tenang. Hingga akhirnya Jaejoong mengambil posisi miring menghadap Yunho. diamatinya dengan lekat wajah yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Hei, kau namja. Aku namja. Jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau tidur seranjang? Lagipula ini ranjangku" gerutu Jaejoong sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidung bangir milik Yunho. jaejoong mulai mencoba menutup mata. Hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar terlelap. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya ketika ia tertidur. Sang pemilik tangan pun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur nyenyak. Ternyata tingkah Jaejoong yang menyentuh hidung Yunho tadi membuat Yunho terbangun. Yunho masih menatap lekat wajah Jaejoong, tangannya kini mulai membelai rambut Jaejoong, kemudian membelai pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"neomu yeppeo" Bisik Yunho singkat hingga akhirnya terlelap dengan Jaejoong berada dalam pelukannya.

-**TBC**-

* * *

Mian ya, mungkin part ini agak jelek. Author lagi kehabisan bahasa /mewek/

Author mau ngucapin terima kasih dulu sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang udah baca FF author.. /tebar bunga/

Maaf kalau author bahasanya masih awut-awutan. Masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini.

Mohon bimbingannya ya.. /deepbow/

Review selalu author tunggu. Karena bagi author, review merupakan sebuah cambuk bagi author untuk menjadi lebih baik #halah

Pokoknya jangan lupa review ya. Biar author tahu, bagian mana yang kalian tidak suka di author dan bisa author perbaiki ^^b (authornya bawel)

Okesipp segitu aja.. author mau kasih balasan review doloo.. /wuusshh/

* * *

Balasan Review:

Vic89: **Tu sbnarx si yunho tmn kcilx abang vic bukn?**

Author: Ssstt.. itu rahasia author ^^b

Lawliet Jung: **Yee selamat bergabung di Yunjae's World !**

Cerita awal nya itu gimana ya? Membingungkan, juga bkin penasaran! Ayo dilanjut ! :)

Author: Yeeeee \(^o^)/ terima kasih m(_._)m

Sebenernya yang satu part di awal itu cuplikan adegan buat yang ditengah-tengah nanti gitu. Agak ngebingungin yah? Soalnya sengaja author bikin kaya biar jadi misteri gitu (?) eh taunya malah ngebingungin orz Mian ya /deepbow/ lain kali author perbaiki.

.

* * *

.

Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^b


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau nampak aneh sejak dirumah tadi. Kau tak banyak bicara" Yunho melajukan Audi nya membelah keramaian lalu lintas kota Chungnam. Sesekali ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap namja yang duduk di sebelahnya yang hanya diam bagaikan orang bisu dari tadi pagi.

"Kau tahu, aku memang tak banyak bicara" Jawab Jaejoong sekenanya. Dalam hati, Yunho membenarkan perkataan Jaejoong. Tapi dia merasa ada yang berbeda hari ini. Jaejoong seperti menjaga jarak darinya. Dia bahkan tidak menatap mata Yunho sejak mereka berdua verada di rumah Jaejoong tadi pagi. Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang tengah merogoh saku celananya. Pria itu kembali mengeluarkan mp3player mungilnya. Jaejoong menyelipkan sepasang headset ke telinganya, dan kembali terhanyut dengan melodi-melodi yang didengarnya.

"Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah?" Ucap Yunho dalam hati. Jaejoong mulai memejamkan matanya seperti biasa. Menikmati alunan musik. Sesekali Yunho meliriknya, mengamati wajahnya yang terlihat sangat damai menikmati alunan musik tersebut. Sebuah senyuman dari bibir Yunho mengembang. Entah mengapa, menatap wajah Jaejoong saja membuat dirinya merasa senang.

.

* * *

.

"Hyung, bukankah itu Kim Jaejoong?" Changmin menyikut lengan Yoochun yang sedang berkutat dengan ponsel miliknya. Seketika Yoochun menoleh ke arah Changmin dan mengikuti arah pandangan Changmin. Dilihatnya sepasang pemuda keluar dari sebuah mobil Audi berwarna hitam metallic. Yoochun menyipitkan matanya, ingin memperjelas siapa yang dilihatnya. Ya, memang salah satu dari kedua pria itu adalah Kim Jaejoong.

"Siapa pria yang bersamanya itu? Pacarnya? Kau tidak bilang padaku bahwa dia sudah mempunyai pacar" Cecar Yoochun pada Changmin. Changmin masih mengamati dua sosok pemuda yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka itu. Sepertinya ia mengenal orang yang sedang bersama Jaejoong itu.

"Hyung, bukankah dia Jung Yunho?" Yoochun membulatkan matanya. Dilihatnya Changmin dan objek yang mereka amati bergantian. Lalu Yoochun kembali menyipitkan matanya mengamati Jaejoong dan seorang pria yang diduga adalah Jung Yunho. Mereka satu SMA dan Yunho sangatlah populer karena ketampanannya. Banyak gadis yang memujanya, namun tak ada satu gadis pun yang pernah dipacarinya.

"Apa mungkin dia juga gay? Dia bahkan tidak pernah memacari satu gadis pun yang mengelilinginya" Yoochun mengungkapkan analisanya sambil mengusap-usap dagunya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, berpikir. Lalu ia menoleh pada Changmin yang sedang terlihat berpikir juga.

"Kupikir dia jatuh pada pesona yang dimiliki Kim Jaejoong hyung" Ujar Changmin mengungkapkan analisanya. Yoochun kembali mengernyitkan dahi, mencerna perkataan Changmin. Benar juga, siapa yang tak akan jatuh hati karena kecantikan Kim Jaejoong? pikirnya.

"Apa ini berarti aku harus bersaing dengan Jung Yunho?" Yoochun menatap wajah Changmin, dan Changmin menatap wajah Yoochun. Keduanya saling menatap, lalu Changmin mengangguk mantap sambil mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat. Yoochun pun ikut mengepalkan tangannya. Ditatapnya langit biru yang berada diatas mereka dengan tangan masih mengepal.

"Bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus mendapatkan Kim Jaejoong. aku tidak boleh kalah dengan Jung Yunho"

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong menatap seisi kelas. Entah, ia hanya merasa ada yang aneh. Sudah sebulan lebih ia menjalani kehidupan kuliahnya. Dan selama sebulan lebih itulah ia selalu duduk di sebelah Yunho. setiap ia datang, selalu saja semua bangku sudah berpenghuni dan satu-satunya bangku yang tersisa hanyalah di sebelah Yunho. Jaejoong memutar kepalanya ke arah kanan, mendapati Yunho tengah asyik bermain dengan ponselnya. Ia menatap pria yang sibuk dengan ponselnya itu lekat-lekat. Sosok Yunho sudah tak mengingatkannya lagi pada mantan kekasihnya. Kini ia melihat Yunho sebagai Yunho, dan bukan sebagai mantan kekasihnya. Entah mengapa ada sebuah rasa hangat menyelimuti dadanya.

"Kau melihatku seperti itu lagi. Sudah kubilang itu mengerikan" Entah sejak kapan wajah Yunho sudah berada di depan Jaejoong. jaejoong membulatkan matanya seketika. Ia tak mampu menjawab. Dengan cepat ia segera mengalihkan pandangan dari Yunho dan menunduk dalam. Ia merasakan panas menjalar pada pipinya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Kali ini wajah Yunho malah berada di bawahnya, Yunho kembali mengamati wajahnya. Jaejoong semakin gelagapan, ia terperanjat. Tak mampu lagi mengelak. Tiba-tiba Yunho menyentuh pipinya. Jaejoong kembali membulatkan matanya, terkejut.

"Kau sakit? Pipimu merah. Daritadi kau juga diam saja. Tapi suhu badanmu normal" Yunho mengoceh tak karuan. Jaejoong menelah ludah. Wajah Yunho masih sedekat ini. Entah mengapa, ia merasakan debaran di dadanya. Jaejoong segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia menggeleng cepat.

"a.. aku tidak apa-apa" Ucap Jaejoong gugup sambil melangkah meninggalkan Yunho yang masih betah berdiri di sebelah bangkunya dalam keadaan yang kebingungan. Yunho menatap punggung Jaejoong hingga akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu. Yunho memegang dadanya, ada rasa yang aneh disana. Tapi Yunho tak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang sedang dirasakannya.

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebuah bangku panjang di taman belakang kampusnya. Jaejoong memegangi dadanya. Degup jantungnya masih terasa. Dia terdiam merasakan debarang di dadanya sendiri.

"mungkinkah? Aku menyukainya?" tanya Jaejoong dalam hati. Sejenak kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia menampik perasaannya. Mungkin ia hanya terbawa bayangan mantan kekasihnya yang ada pada diri Yunho. Dia tak mungkin menyukai Yunho.

Sejenak kemudian ia merasakan ada seseorang telah duduk di sebelahnya. Dia menoleh menatap sesosok pria dengan wajah yang asing baginya. Pria ini tampan, jidatnya lebar. Tapi tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Bibirnya sexy, pikir Jaejoong. jaejoong segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Apa yang barusan dipikirkannya? Jaejoong memaki dirinya yang begitu bodoh.

"boleh aku duduk disini?" Ucap pria itu lembut sambil melontarkan senyumannya pada Jaejoong. Senyuman yang sangat manis di mata Jaejoong. Ia yakin para gadis akan terpikat jika mereka melihat senyuman seperti ini. Jaejoong menatap pria itu datar.

"kau sudah duduk disini, kenapa masih bertanya? Lagipula bangku ini bukan milikku. Disini tempat umum" Jawab Jaejoong datar. Pria itu seketika terpana menatap Jaejoong. Ia terkikik geli mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, tak menyangka pria cantik itu akan menjawabnya dengan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Aku Park Yoochun, siapa namamu?" Yoochun mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jaejoong. Meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah mengetahui nama Jaejoong. Ia hanya ingin berbasa-basi, hitung-hitung ini adalah strategi untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Kim Jaejoong. Yoochun tidak mungkin langsung muncul di hadapan Jaejoong dan menyatakan cintanya. Ia bukan tipe orang seperti itu.

"Aku Kim Jaejoong. panggil saja aku Jaejoong" Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan Yoochun dan menjabat tangan Yoochun. Ditatapnya wajah Yoochun yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Ia balas tersenyum. Membuat Yoochun sedikit tercekat ketika melihat senyuman Jaejoong secara "LIVE". Dimatanya, Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum di hadapannya saat ini sangatlah cantik. Hingga tanpa sadar itu membuat Yoochun tak jua melepas genggamannya di tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun bingung. Daritadi Yoochun hanya menatapnya, tapi Yoochun terkesan setengah bengong. Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya beberapa kali di depan wajah Yoochun hingga akhirnya pria di hadapannya itu tersadar dan buru-buru melepaskan tangannya.

"Mian.." Yoochun tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia merasa malu pada Jaejoong. Kejadian barusan sungguh memalukan. Jaejoong yang menyaksikan Yoochun yang sedang salah tingkah hanya terkikik kecil. Jaejoong bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang sedang dipikirkan Yoochun tadi hingga ia terbengong seperti itu.

"Lain kali, mau jalan-jalan denganku?" Tawar Yoochun pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya, sedikit tak mengerti. Tapi akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk. Apa salahnya jalan-jalan? Pikirnya. Yoochun tersenyum senang. 'Lagi-lagi senyum itu' batin Jaejoong.

Setelah itu Yoochun dan Jaejoong mulai mengobrol. Mereka saling bertanya mengenai lawan bicara mereka. Sesekali diselingi dengan candaan yang membuat mereka terbahak-bahak. Sama sekali tidak terlihat bahwa mereka berdua baru saja berkenalan.

Sementara itu, dibalik sebuah pohon tak jauh dari mereka, ada sesosok pria yang sedang bergelut dengan hatinya. Ia mengamati tingkah Jaejoong dan Yoochun yang terlihat begitu akrab. Tadinya ia berniat menyusul Jaejoong karena khawatir. Tapi ternyata disini Jaejoong malah bercengkrama dengan pria lain dengan akrabnya. Entah mengapa Yunho tak nyaman melihat pemandangan itu. Apalagi Yunho tahu siapa yang sedang ada bersama Jaejoong saat ini. Park Yoochun. Pentolan pria gay di sekolahnya dulu.

"Apa kali ini Jaejoong yang jadi incarannya? Tak akan kubiarkan" Yunho mengepalkan tangannya erat dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan kedua orang di taman itu.

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya di sebuah cafe tak jauh dari kampusnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia nongkrong di cafe. Ditatapnya pria dihadapannya yang tengah asyik menyesap cappuccino. Diliriknya pria itu dengan tatapan iritasi.

"Yunho-ya, kenapa kau mengajakku kemari? Kau lihat, semua orang disini adalah sepasang kekasih" Bisik Jaejoong kepada Yunho yang hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. ia meletakkan cangkir capuccino nya yang hanya tinggal separuh di meja. Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu kita akan menjadi pasangan kekasih seperti mereka saat ini kalau kau malu" Ujar Yunho tengil sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Jaejoong terhenyak, ia terdiam. Pipinya mulai memerah. Yunho menangkap rona merah di pipi Jaejoong. membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Mana mungkin begitu. Bodoh!" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Menggemaskan, pikir Yunho. Yunho mengacak rambut almond Jaejoong sambil terkekeh.

"Aku hanya bercanda Jaejoong-aa, kenapa reaksimu berlebihan seperti itu?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan sebal. 'Berlebihan katanya? Menyebalkan' Batin Jaejoong. tapi Jaejoong berpikir kembali, mungkin memang ia sedikit berlebihan. Sedikit.

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku kemari?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengaduk coffe latte miliknya. Yunho menyandarkan sikunya ke meja. Menatap Jaejoong dengan seksama.

"Aku penasaran akan sesuatu" Yunho menopang dagunya. Masih menatap Jaejoong yang masih terus saja mengaduk isi cangkir di hadapannya.

"Apa?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho. sejak kapan posisinya Yunho seperti itu? Entah kenapa jantung Jaejoong kembali berdebar melihat Yunho.

"Sejak kita dirumahmu. Kau aneh. Kau seperti menjaga jarak dariku. Kau bahkan jarang menatap wajahku sekarang. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Atau menurutmu wajahku ini jelek?" Yunho menampakkan raut wajah kekecewaan. Ia mem'pout'kan bibirnya. Ia terus menatap Jaejoong. menanti sebuah jawaban keluar dari bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"umm.. itu.. aku hanya.." Jaejoong memutus kalimatnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yunho yang melihat tingkah Jaejoong merasa tak enak sendiri telah bertanya seperti itu. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersandar ke kursi. Jaejoong tak jua menjawab.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau menjawab" Jaejoong terpana. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah Yunho yang juga sedang menatapnya. Debaran aneh itu datang lagi. Tiba-tiba Yunho menarik tangan kanan Jaejoong. meletakkannya diatas meja, kemudian menggenggamnya.

"Berjanjilah setelah ini kau tidak akan menjaga jarak dariku lagi. Kita teman, kan? Aku ingin kau berada di sisiku, sebagai temanku. Kau harus berjanji padaku Jaejoong" Yunho mengusap punggung tangan Jaejoong. Debaran di dada Jaejoong semakin hebat. Ia terpaku. Ia hanya mengangguk tanpa sadar. Matanya masih menatap tangannya yang sekarang ada di genggaman Yunho. Ia masih tak percaya. Tapi ia yakin ia tidak sedang bermimpi saat ini. Yunho tersenyum senang melihat anggukan Jaejoong. Ia melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Jaejoong.

"gomawo." Ujarnya sambil menyesap kembali cappuccino miliknya.

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong menatap cermin cukup lama. Sudah satu jam lebih ia berada di dalam kamar mandi hanya untuk menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sesekali ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Entah apa yang sedang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

Jaejoong teringat kembali pertemuannya dengan Yunho tadi siang, ia tak menyangka Yunho akan menanyakan dan meminta hal yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Memang benar ia agak menjaga jarak dengan Yunho. Memang benar ia jarang menatap wajah Yunho saat mereka berbicara. Entah, Jaejoong hanya merasa tak sanggup lagi menatap wajah Yunho. Jantungnya terus saja berdegup lebih kencang setiap kali ia melihat Yunho. Ia sadar. Ia sangat sadar. Perasaan apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Aku menyukainya. Bukan dia sebagai bayang-bayangmu lagi. Tapi karena dia adalah dia. Aku menyukai Jung Yunho"

-**TBC**-

* * *

Tak terasa sudah chapter 3 saudara-saudara. (sudah? -_-)

Author agak buntu nih.. maaf ya kalau kurang bisa menyentuh para pembaca. maaf juga kalau kurang panjang T_T /deepbow/

Ayo yang review yang review.. ditunggu author selalu ^^

Buat yang udah baca terima kasih banyak, dan buat yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk me-review saya ucapkan terima kasih lebih banyak lagi /deepbow/

Ada yang masih menanti next chap? Ada yang penasaran sama lanjutannya? Ditunggu ya ._.v

Author balas beberapa review yang author terima dulu.. capcuusss

* * *

**Balasan review:**

**YoonjaePark: Wah ternyata udh ada chap2-nya hahahaha xD ceritanya seru kok tp lebih seru lagi kalau dialognya di perbanyak**

Lanjuuut

Author: Dialog ya? Oke author usahakan ^^b

**Vic89: Eunhee..ditolak mgkn emang mnyakitkn tp lbh nyakitkn lagi ktk yg nolak km trnyata gay..vic sbgai adik ksayangan jaejoong meminta maaf krn memg bgtu keadaannya..*poor eunhee  
Galau ya,,baang..aiih..yg tdr sranjang..hoho..  
Kli ini uchun yg kbgian peran jahat ya?well,,yunho..lindungi abang vic!**

Author: Iya huhu~ kasihan Eunhee :'( #lah

Hoho, Yoochun bukan jahat kok ._.b vic tenang saja wkwk

**Himawari Ezuki: Kalau review adalah cambuk untuk mjd lbh baik. Maka aku akan mencambukmu untuk update lebih cepat. Ayo lekas update ! * !  
Cepat !**

Author: Ampuuunn (-/.\-) ini sudah di update. Author jangan dicambuk yah.. /mewek di ketek Changmin/

**My beauty jeje: Itu yunho napa? Hilang ingatan kah?  
Smg yunjae cpt nikah...loh? Hahaha...  
Keep writing tak favorite nih ff...  
Apdet ASAP ne**

Author: itu rahasia author hohoho /ala santa clause/

Adaww.. main nikah nikah aja wkwk xD

Wah makasih banyak makasih.. /deepbow/

Yoo, ini sudah di update b

* * *

Terima Kasih semua atas review nya. ^^b /tebar makanan Changmin/ (?)


End file.
